Soundtrack of My Summer
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder." Sam/Aria. AU Crossover. Oneshot. Romance. Fluff.


Sam Evans sat on the beach. His parents had decided to take a family vacation to Florida. Stevie and Stacey thought it was amazing. Sam, while he loved hanging out with his family, he was a little bored because there wasn't anyone around his age. They were either little kids or older people.

"Sammy, come on, let's go in the water." Stacey said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him to the water. Sam smiled and followed the little girl to the water. His little brother, Stevie, was already there. Stacey ran into the water and began splashing about. Sam got into a splash war with his two siblings. He began chasing Stacey in the water and she was laughing.

When Stacey and Stevie finally got tired and got out of the water, Sam hung back. He looked around to see a pretty brunette girl. She turned and looked at him. She smiled softly and waved. He smiled and waved back. She looked at the beach before she beckoned him over. He waded through the water over to her.

"Hey." He said when he reached her. He gave her a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Aria Montgomery. And you are?" She asked, holding out her hand. Sam realized that she must be about as bored as he was. Who else would take up a conversation with a random stranger. He decided to go with it.

"I'm Sam Evans." He replied, taking her hand. He knew at that instant that his summer was going to completely change. He didn't know how or why. He just knew it would.

XX

A couple of weeks later, he hung out with Aria at the hotel. They had been practically inseparable since that day at the beach -especially when they found out they were staying at the same hotel by some lucky coincidence. They were standing on one of the balconies watching the sun go down.

"Wow, this is breathtaking. I never do stuff like this at home, never just stop and smell the roses, you know? Maybe I should start." Aria said, gazing at the sun. Sam watched her. He couldn't help but notice how the failing sunlight made her look like she had an angelic glow to her. He then immediately scolded himself for thinking like one of those guys in romantic comedies. Cuz, honestly, this was real life. And what dude thought like that in real life? But he still noticed.

"What do you think? I feel like I've been talking forever. What are your thoughts? Think I'm being overly philosophical?" She looked at him and laughed. He laughed along with her, but as his laughter died down, he saw how pretty she still looked in the failing light. And, he couldn't help himself, he leaned over and kissed her.

Aria, surprised, pulled back and looked at him for a second, before leaning back in and kissing him again. After that, they didn't let each other go. They were one of those don't let go of each other, kissing and giggling all the time kind of couples at that moment. Neither one could bring themselves to care.

XX

They walked through Universal, hand-in-hand. They had been "together" since that night on the balcony. Most days were either spent at the beach or with their families (who have actually come to be friends). It was both of the families' last weeks in Florida, and they decided to celebrate by going to Universal.

The two teenagers were a few feet behind their families. They had been at Universal for a couple of hours and had ridden some great rides. The only thing was, it was hot and everyone was getting tired, even Sam and Aria.

"It's a gorgeous day. I just wish my feet didn't hurt so much so that I could enjoy it." Aria said. Sam looked at her for a second, seemingly deciding on something. "What?" She asked, looking at the blond boy.

"Get on." He said, motioning to his back. Aria looked at him incredulously and laughed. Sam had done some really sweet stuff for her, but she would never expect this. She was touched by the offer though. She shook her head, still slightly amused by her boyfriend of just a few weeks. "No, seriously, get on. I don't mind."

"People will stare." She finally said, a smile still on her face. He shrugged in a _who cares?_ Kind of way. Aria sighed, knowing that Sam wasn't going to give up. She took a deep breath and looked around, before getting on her boyfriend's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by her thighs and they began walking.

"I can't believe you're doing this. You're crazy, Evans." She laughed as they caught up to their families.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Aria froze. It was the first time they had "used" the word "love". She knew Sam was joking when he said it, but part of her thought she did actually feel that way for him. She didn't want to, though. Sam was a great guy and everything, but love was too complicated for them. It would make saying goodbye in a week that much harder.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"Come on, you two, stop flirting and hurry up. I wanna ride the dueling dragons." Mike Montgomery, Aria's little brother, said. The two teenagers laughed and Sam hurried to catch up with the rest of the Evans/Montgomery group. Aria held on tighter, thinking about how lucky she was to have met this amazing guy – and how awful it was going to be to say goodbye.

XX

This was it. Their last night together. She was going back to Rosewood and he to Lima first thing tomorrow morning. They weren't even going to get to see each other. Sam felt a hollowness in his chest at that thought. He couldn't imagine not seeing Aria everyday, it had become so much a part of his routine. He didn't want to have to break that.

"Tomorrow's going to suck." She finally said, breaking the silence that was between them. Sam could only nod. They stood on the balcony they had been on when they had gotten together. Aria saw the poetic-ness to it, but didn't want to. She wanted to be able to go back to Rosewood tomorrow and convince herself what she had with the blond boy next to her was just a fling. Even if it wasn't. Maybe it would make things easier for both of them.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Sam asked suddenly. Aria looked at him, questioningly, but nodded anyway. Neither one wanted to talk about tomorrow. Swimming prevented that. They went to their rooms and put on their bathing suits before going to the hotel's pool.

They jumped in and swam in silence for a few moments. Aria broke it. "This summer has been amazing."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it has. It sucks that it has to end."

She sighed and swam closer to him. "I'm gonna miss you, you know. More than I think I realize." She didn't know where this was coming from, but she wanted Sam to know that he had affected her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too. Probably more than I'd be willing to admit."

They stood in the water and looked at each other sadly for a moment before Aria said, "Well, let's not think about it. Let's just focus on our last night together, okay?" She gave him a pleading look and he smiled at her, before sending a small splash her way. She laughed and splashed him back, igniting a splash war between the two.

Aria swam closer to him and kissed him in the pool. Sam was surprised, but kissed her back, knowing that it was probably the last time he was going to get to.

After they swam, they walked hand-in-hand back to Aria's room. As Sam dropped her off, he kissed her goodnight and smiled sadly at her. She smiled back weakly in return.

"Goodbye, Sam Evans." She said softly and waved a little at him.

He nodded his head once and said, "Goodbye, Aria Montgomery." He turned and left quickly. Aria was thankful he couldn't see her tears. Then she could act like they didn't exist when she went back.

XX

One month. That was how long Aria had been back in Rosewood. She was back with her friends and everything was back to how it was. Except that she couldn't stop thinking about the blond boy. She hadn't told her friends about him, wanting to keep that part of Florida just for her. Hanna had insisted that she go out with Noel Khan, so she agreed, but wasn't really happy. She wished she could convince herself she was.

She sat in her English class a few days later, taking notes in her notebook, when she saw a familiar head of blond hair in the doorway. She looked up to see Sam Evans standing there. He looked through the sea of students and saw her as well. He smiled and raised his hand in a wave. She managed a small smile back. She was shocked. He was here. They could be together again.

She looked at Noel a few rows across from her. He was a great guy, but he wasn't Sam.

XX

After class, Aria hurried to find him. She pulled him into a quiet corridor. She hugged him tightly before saying, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad got transferred because of his job. I live in Rosewood now. Isn't that cool?" He asked, smiling at her. He couldn't believe that she was still every bit as beautiful as she had been when he had last saw her. Maybe even more.

"Yeah, it's great, but I have a boyfriend. Hanna set me up with someone and I accepted. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." She replied, quickly. Sam's face fell slightly.

"Do you love him?" He finally asked. She was shocked. Didn't Sam know how she felt about him? How could Noel even come close to that? She didn't say anything, just looked at him. But he understood. He smiled and kissed her. "Then we'll figure it out." He stated before walking away.

XX

She broke up with Noel two days later. She went to Sam's house to tell him. When he saw her, he somehow knew. He just hugged her tightly, picked her up, and spun her around. Aria knew instantly she had made the right choice. When Sam put her down, she looked into his blue eyes and then kissed him. And everything felt like it was finally falling into place for her.

_Fin._

**So... remember like a jillion years ago when I did those _Glee/PLL_ crossover stories? Well, this is like my OTP of that fandom. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I just wanted to write something for them. I think they would be really cute together. Also, sorry for the cheesy and predictable ending. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee _or _PLL_. Can I ask for them for Christmas maybe?**


End file.
